Short Update and a thank you
Short Update This week was a little screwed up as I had Chemo Therapy and that zaps the energy right out of me, and this time I had to stay for a Biopsy procedure, so I fell a little behind. I am writing today and should be able to post a new chapter tomorrow. I know you guys understand and all this, but you are more than fans or readers. Quite some of you are actually dear friends and follow my writing for a long time. Doctors say the Chemo seems to work and there is a good chance I am beating that cancer . This is not to entice any pitty, just to let you all know why I haven't been posting. Because you are friends and real supportive Patrons, I want to keep you in the loop. And there is another thing I wanted to mention. I love, truly love the comments and replies. To me, that is the real fuel and validation. I can not emphasize enough how much I love your speculations, your responses, and discussions. I can't help it. I am a geek and the Galactic Chronicles was really born out of my own deep fascination for Science Fiction . I love reading Sci-Fi, especially the older stuff from Heinlein , Asimov , Clark , Foster , Herbert, Harrison, Anderson, Simack, Lem, Leguin and many others. My favorite TV show of all times was and is Star Trek (TOS). The props were cheesy, the sets were cheap, the tech outdated but the chemistry between the lead actors was real. Kirk really loved his ship, Scotty really cared for his engines and Spock and Bones were the best of friends despite their awesome bickering and dialogs. If someone would give me a choice between Enterprises and Captains, to be part of the crew...It would be the NCC 1701 and no bloody A, B, C, D or E (paraphrasing Scotty from TNG "Relics") I cried only twice in movies / TV shows. First, when Kirk blew up the original Enterprise. With her burning up, it was like a final exclamation mark on my teenage / childhood love. I also shed tears when Scotty was sitting on Kirk's seat, on the recreated bridge by the Holodeck of the Enterprise D. When he toasted "Old Ghosts". Harrison's Stainless Steel Rat, Captain Kirk, Dray Prescot (Alan Burt Akers), the Space Cadets of Heinlein, The crew of the Space Beagle, my friends of Role Playing past are the grandfathers and inspiration of many of my characters. Just liked to mention this and now I go back to writing and hope I can present you with an enjoyable next chapter in the Eric/Erica Saga. Yours truly, Ad Astra Vanessa Ravencroft John Vilnis Vanessa, we can wait but you have to look after yourself as that is what really matters. My GF and I are sending you our good wishes that the chemo will get rid of the cancer. Your good health is the important part of things and thank you for the update and take care. Vanessa Ravencroft Writing and spending time in my (our) universe is the best therapy for me...well this and my readers, who are such an awesome little community. I am getting better, biopsy results are good according to the doctors. It just puts a kinck into my creative schedule every time.(The appointments that is) Thank you so much for your kind words and understanding. Vanessa Dave Tamares-Little All my best wishes for you rapid recovery. Just remember, you first, other things after. Vanessa Ravencroft Writing and spending time in my (our) universe is the best therapy for me...well this and my readers, who are such an awesome little community. I am getting better, biopsy results are good according to the doctors. It just puts a kinck into my creative schedule every time.(The appointments that is) Thank you so much for your kind words and understanding. Vanessa mick bird Vanessa, Like I am sure I am wishing you all the best and that you get back on your feet quickly. We will be here waiting for your latest chapter when you feel fit and ready to post. Vanessa Ravencroft Dear Mick, new chapter is up . The procedure went well and it looks like I am beating the cancer . Thank you for your wonderful words and sentiment. Vanessa donald abbott I will echo the above thoughts, your health first and always, the stories are a break from the reality of life and give us all a chance to enjoy a bit of fantasy. I would give that up for your health in a heartbeat. I truly enjoy the universe you created, it reminds me of bits and pieces of the sci fi I watched and read over the years. I to remember the first Star Trek as a child, the first Star Wars, and many others. I find as I get older that the older sci fi was some of the best, we had no idea then that much of it would become real. But still the idea that one person can create a universe and a story that seems so real. That is a talent and yours I would stack up against ALL others and say here is another of the great sci fi writers. Vanessa Ravencroft Dear Donald, I am not sure if I can express adequately just how proud your words made me feel. I deeply thank you for that. As for my writing. It is the oposite with me, I would give up food and air before I give up writing. It is an obsession of mine, a curse perhaps. My very first thought after my stroke was: How can I possibly write like that? I love telling stories and now that I have readers that share that Universe with me, that need to write has even become stronger. With that said, I thank you so much for your and all the well wishes and warm thoughts I received. I have met only three of you, my readers in person, and it may sound like sentimental dribble, but I really am feeling the care and the kindness that come across these well wishes. Because they are sincere and I think that what makes them so precious. Yours Vanessa Category:Pateron